Eternal
by yasmalfoyseeker
Summary: The Order is getting desperate. They decide to cut the evil at the source, change Tom Riddle before he becomes Voldemort. Who else to accomplish this task than Hemrione Granger ?


**Chapter 1**

The whole Order was gathered in the dirty kitchen of 12, Grimmold Place. A silencing spell was cast on the door to make sure that the kids' ears, extendable or not, couldn't hear what was being said at the reunion a reunion that seemed to be of the utmost importance.

-Come on, Albus, you know as well as I do that a trip so far back in time could have disastrous consequences on the present.

-You will agree, Minerva, that our present is far from pleasant. I can't imagine anything worse than Lord freaking Voldemort, replied Sirius.

-Do not tell me you agree ! exclaimed Minerva.

-Of course not, for the one and only reason that a trip so far back in time, to use your words, would be extremely dangerous on the person undertaking it. Assuming they succeed, I don't their return could even be considered. To be honest, having to spend the rest of their days in the 40's, yikes ! I wouldn't want to be in their shoes. Literally. They wore hideous stuff back in the day.

-Please save us your insipid humor, Black, the return is an issue we can solve later. But, Professor, unless you're sending someone to kell Tom Riddle, I don't see your point in bringing up time travel.

-Really ? You really don't see it ? And yet I was expecting you, Severus, of all people, to see when I'm going with this. After all, you know well enough how much love can change a person.

The other members exchanged confused looks, some were wondering why would love be brought up, Sirius was wonderign what in the world would Snape know about love, unless it was bottled. Snape, on the other hand, was lost in his thoughts, all occuppied by a gorgeous greeneyed redhead. Lily Evans, the love of his life, for whom he was still fighting despite her death all those years ago. He fought back the tears, as well as the rage that always showed at the thought of her tragic ending.

-You are planning on changing Tom Riddle, to make sure he doesn't become Voldemort, by the power of « love » ? he asked, a spear of annoyance in his voice.

-Why yes, Severus, that is my plan exactcly, asnwered theprofessor Dumbledore gleefully, his piercing blue eyes sparkling behind half-moon glasses.

-Dumbledore, you can't seriously believe that love can possibly change Voldemort ? asked Moody gruffly, his magic eye restlessly moving.

-Absolutely not, Alastor. It is Tom I'm hoping to change.

-Merlin's beard, we're at war, professor. We should be fighting, establishign strategies to make Voldemort and his followers fall, and you're suggesting we send some poor girl 50 years back to try and keep Tom Riddle from turning evil. This is completely insane, even for us, said Sirius.

-Fight, really, that is fascinating, coming from the man who spends his days house cleaning while others risk their lives, replied Snape with a smirk on his lips.

-Now is not the time to fight, said Lupin calmly, sensing an impending duel. Professor, not that I would ever doubt your ideas, but is it really wise to sit around doing nothing, waiting for Riddle to fall in love, which is less than likely to happen ?

-I do not intend to sit around doing nothing, Remus. We will carry on with our plan in this time, while the young girl fo our choosing will attempt to change Tom Riddle in the past. We are at war indeed, we need to try everything in our power. And I do mean everything.

-But, professor, I think there's a huge loop in your plan, spoke Tonks. I mean, if Riddle is to become Voldemort, I sincerly doubt he's even capable of love.

Dumbledore looked at her form above his glasses and smiled.

-Everyone is capable of love, Nymphadora, even the darkest wizard of all times.

Tonks cringed upon hearing her first name, but ignore dit nonetheless.

-Alright, let's admit for a minute he is capable of such emotion. Who would we even send ? Do we know Riddle's type ?

-Tom was a very complicated teenager, as you can all imagine. I don't believe he preferred a certain type of women, physical appearance never really mattered to him. In fact, no one really mattered to him. He was one of the brightest pupils the shcool had ever seen, he knew that and felt superior to others. He considered all his schoolmtes to be beneath him, However, love starts with respect, and respect starts with equality. We need a smart girl, who could give rivalize with him, keep him interested. A « groupie » like you kids say theses days, would only bore him, he already had all the females at school lusting over him. One more thing e can all agree on, we need to be sure she wouldn't be tempted by the dark side.

They were all silent, deep in thought, look for that one golden girl that would suceed in this mission, when someone knocked on the door.

-Come in !

A headful of crazy brown hair appeared at the door, and Hermione, evidently uneasy, searched for Sirius Black within the members until she spotted him.

-Excuse me, I didn't mean to bother. Sirius, Harry is here, he wants to see you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone ! Thank you for reading this. I'm translating my fiction"Eternel", and I hope you like it !<strong>

**Please leave reviews, about the story and the writing ! I am of course open to suggestions. Also, I am not a native speaker, and I don't have a bêta yet (the spot is open if anyone is interested !) so there might be errors. Just let me know if you spot them and I'll correct them asap.**

**Again, don't forget to review, I would love to know what you think of this !**

**Love. Yas.**


End file.
